Choose Me, Darling
by jeaniegumi
Summary: Being a long-time friend of the world's infamous detective Sherlock, who wants more than your friendship is hard enough without the Consultant Criminal's interference. Of course, he never likes to make things easy. Choosing between good and evil has never been more difficult. (Reader Insert)
1. Sherlock's Confession

You enter the flat and see Sherlock lying on the couch, clearly exhausted after his long discussion with his somewhat irritating brother. You glance at him.

"Mycroft's gone?"

You ask, which initially gains a sigh from Sherlock.

"Yeah, he told me to say Hello."

You nod, content and head into the kitchen to begin cooking the soup. While humming 'It's Friday and I'm in Love', you feel Sherlock's eyes on you while deep in thought. You smile.

"Take a photo, it'll last longer."

He sighed again, rising and heading to his bedroom. You smile again, while raising a large knife above a large joint of lamb.

"Gets him every time."

You let out a laugh while slamming the knife down on the piece of meat.

You sigh contentedly once the soup and lamb is cooking and head to the shower, with all of your clothes, minus the underwear, which tend to make you feel uncomfortable. You turn the water faucet and let the water warm up. A knock at the door grasps your attention.

"_? Are you in there?"

"Yes? Could it wait until I'm done?"

"No!"

He coughed and you stand stunned at his sudden voice raise.

"I mean- No, please. It's important."

You sigh and turn off the water. Tossing your hair back and pulling it into a hair tie, you slide into a purple satin bathrobe. You open the door, noticing the messiness and restlessness about the man you've known for years.

"Sherlock, are you alright?"

You're stopped by a stare from Sherlock. Not another word was said until you were led to Sherlock's bedroom. Sherlock motions towards the armchair.

"Sit."

He keeps his eyes down at the ground, not daring to look up for an instant. He sat opposite you, sitting silent for a long time.

"_. For a long time, I have been thinking. About you. And I believe that I'm in love with you."

You stare at him, wide-eyed. He looks at you, like a scolded puppy.

"How long?"

He sighs.

"Since I first met you. I'm sorry."

You shake your head no. You take his hand into your own, gently pushing your lips to his knuckles, not knowing how else to respond to his confession. You feel him squeeze your hand.

"You… You love me back, don't you?"

You're silent. You have never thought of him as anything more than a close friend, someone you could fool around with, however, as you both grew up, you found the relationship and his treatment of you alter into something you couldn't recognize.

"Sherlock, darling. I don't know. This is such a sudden thing. I'll tell you how I feel soon, when I've thought about it, alright?"

He nods, looking down at the floor again. You rise and plant a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'll see you in a while, alright? I have to shower."

He nods again, looking into your eyes, looking like he's been hit. His face is red. It dawns on you that you've never seen him this vulnerable. You sigh, overcome by guilt. Your feelings for Sherlock were a mystery to you. Once in the shower, you toss your hair back, washing you worries away momentarily.

Once dinner was over, you go to your room, bidding goodnight to Watson. Upon entering and shutting the door, you see a tall, dark-haired man leaning against the window, taking a large bite out of an apple.


	2. The Secret

"Nice underwear, _. I see you like your brassiere fastened at the front."

You stand still, nervous yet slightly aroused.

"Who-Who are you?"

He laughs and you clench your fist, defensively.

"Mr Sex. Or Jim Moriarty if you would prefer."

You swallow hard.

"Alright. Mr. Moriarty. Can I help you?"

He giggles, tossing the remainder of his apple into the small bin beside your desk.

"I know your secret, kitten. All of those people."

You freeze, eyes widening in fear.

"How…? How do you-"

He smirks, walking towards you. He stops inches in front of you and leans down, meeting your gaze. He moved his face closer to yours with every word.

"I. Know. Everything."

You feel a shiver travel up your spine.

"Please… Don't tell anyone."

He smirks as you begin to shake. He retrieves a flash drive from the pocket of his black suit and your face retorts in fear.

"Alright. Here's the deal; fuck me, and this'll be our little secret. Otherwise,"

He waves the USB stick a little.

"this'll be shown _everywhere._"

You shudder again. You're unable to process your thoughts. Your mind reels as this extraordinarily sexy man holds your darkest secrets in front of you. Your choices were limited to one; obey him. You slide part of your nightgown away from your shoulder, showing some flesh as well as the strap on your rather expensive red bra. He smiles, clearly pleased with your cooperation and pulls you into him. You feel his muscular body press against yours. Your breasts squeezing against him, his member prodding your leg.

"Don't expect me to be gentle. I know your room is soundproofed. I won't be holding back, kitten."

He bites down on your neck, sucking at the flesh, bringing your blood to the surface, leaving a dark bruise in the place of his lips. You moan quietly as his hands travel into the inside of your bathrobe. He unclips your bra and begins kneading your breast, occasionally tugging on your nipple, causing you to moan louder, which clearly pleases him.

He pushes you onto the bed, which makes your robe slip away from your body, exposing your lean torso and breasts. The cool air causes your nipples to become more erect, adding to your arousal. Moriarty removes his suit jacket and tosses it absent-mindedly on the ground, before crawling slowly up to you. One of his knees is settled in between his legs, while the other is to the right of you. He slowly slips his tie off and binds your wrists to your bedpost, restricting your movements and resistance.

He lowers his head to your breast. Closing his eyes, he begins to suck on your nipple, biting it occasionally, causing you to mew loudly. His puts two fingers from his non-supporting hand into your mouth. The thickness, which reminds you of a large cock, causes your already dripping cunt to soak even further. Moriarty raises his head and whispers softly in your ear;

"I'm going to make you scream my name in pure ecstasy, darling."

The thick Irish accent flows from his tongue like chocolate and is melodic to your ears. You feel his hand slowly pull out of your mouth and runs his tongue along his fingers, before sliding them down towards your entrance. He pauses instantaneously before plunging into you. The shock causes your back to arch, hips thrust forward, head tossed back. You begin to moan as his pace picks up, your breath quickening. As a swirl of pleasure quickly builds within your abdomen, he lowers his head again and licks your womanhood liberally, circling your clitoris with his tongue and sucking on your most sensitive area, causing you to moan loudly again. Before you can achieve orgasm, he removes his fingers and sucks on them, tasting you. He slowly unfastens his trousers, much to your displeasure, and he teases the top of his boxer shorts. You speak, the shortness of breath clearly evident.

"Jim, it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

He smirks and removes his bottoms, tossing them aside. You hunger for his huge member, which he slides quickly into your mouth. You suck his dick hard, receiving a low moan in response and fondle his balls gently. He grabs your hair, making you suck harder and faster, allowing his orgasm to quickly approach. He tears himself away from you, panting and, with little regard for your comfort in your bindings, flips you onto your elbows and knees.

"Mmm… You're dripping wet."

You hear him chuckle before he roughly tears into you. Your back arches again and you moan, the volume matching the pace at which you're pounded. You feel Moriarty's hand strike your ass numerous times, increasing your already overwhelming pleasure. Your head is pulled back harshly and your mouth is taken over by his tongue. You've been claimed and you love it. Once the kiss is broken, the room is filled with lustful moans from both you and the gorgeous man above.

"_, yes. Yes. I'm going to- Ugh… Scream my name. Scream."

You obey, screaming his name in ecstasy, almost drooling as your orgasm quickly approaches and takes over your entire body. Your back arches and you both moan loudly as your pussy is filled with Moriarty's hot load. Exhausted, he collapses on top of you, carelessly undoing your bindings and removing his cock from you. He sighs, clearly content.

"Next time… Here."

He places a hand on your sore ass cheek. You let out a breathless laugh. You feel Moriarty move off you, lying against your back.

"There are no feelings involved in this, you do realize this?"

You nod, feeling satisfied but hard done-by. You had found yourself fall for more than this man's rather huge dick, but kept quiet.

"Well, that isn't quite…"

You turn to him, and he wraps his arms around you, while nodding off. You sigh and allow him to snuggle up to you, before falling into a heavy slumber.


End file.
